Talk:Trilogy Time/@comment-79.228.244.119-20120410155916/@comment-80.177.124.46-20120511155903
They truly are a perfect couple whilst the relationship between Robin and Barney exhausted both partners and didn't work out in the past.- They weren't ready, they were perfectly fine (as shown in this episode) before their secret relationship was found out and they were forced to be people they were not. There was also the issue that the writers were terrified of making Barney settle down so early in the series so didn't know how to write them as a couple. Plus we're already seeing cracks in the Barney/Quinn relationship. -Barney has stated already that he is not interested in Robin anymore and Robin has broken his heart.- He stated he didn't think Robin loved him and he wants her to be happy - even if it is with another man. That is completely different to not being interested in her anymore - that's loving someone so much you care more about their happiness than you own. -She ripped it out and I don't think Barney is going to forgive her.- Barney is amazingly forgiving, almost to excess, he forgave Ted for de-broing him in season 3 (in fact he was the one who asked if they could get back together - after he'd broken half his bones in his body in order to see him), he forgave Ted and Marshall for nearly getting him fired on account of Zoey at the end of season 6 without even a word of apology and he forgave Quinn for stealing thousands of dollars from him the evening before because she bought him a cup of coffee and remembered a few things he said in the club the night before. In fact he actively tries to make sure he and Robin are still friends the episode after he breaks her heart and the episode after that he playfully suggests they become "friends with benefits". Forgiveness is not going to be a problem at all when it comes to Barney and Robin. -Quinn and Barney have got this incredible chemistry that none of Barney's realtionships ever had.- Take this episode, watch Barney and Robin's kiss, now watch Barney and Quinn's hug followed by him farting... Even the tag of this episode is no where near as hot as Barney and Robin making out. -It would be great to see Quinn and Barney getting married as both have got a 'dirty' past- "I'm such a mess, why do you even like me?" "I guess... cause you're almost as messed up as I am." Barney and Robin are both commitment phobes, both have daddy issues and both are terrifyed of anything real, yet have helped each other grow - like it or not most of Barney's character development since season 3 is down to Robin. Plus, do you know Quinn has a dirty past? All we know is she works at a strip club, that's not necessarily the same thing. -Nora had to 'forgive' him and Barney had to leave his past completely behind, which was not possible.- Robin is Barney's past, she knows him for what he is. She's seen him at his worst and his very best. She's also a girl who he's still clearly not over - and that's going to be baggage in any of his future relationships for a long time. -Barney has already changed being someone who wants to settle down with a certain woman but he remains the wild, sex-loving Barney we all know!- Watch "Zip Zip Zip", "Murtaugh" and "Natural History" and tell me whether you think Barney will have to change if he settles down with Robin. -Additionally, Barney wants children - Robin doesn't.- No he doesn't, episode 7.12 made this very clear - he wants children in theory, but as soon as he was faced with the reality of it he backtracked. Barney thinks children are cute and I think he'll make a wonderful Uncle, but he doesn't want children of his own. -There are only few episodes left and it looks like the past development of the relationship between Quinn and Barney is leading towards their marriage.- The wedding isn't until the end of season 8. The best reason for Barney and Quinn to get married at the moment is so she will give up stripping - that's a terrible reason to go into a marriage.